staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 Grudnia 2014
TVP 1 05:20 TELEZAKUPY 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 6045 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 6045); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 35 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 35); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 70 (seria VI, odc. 1) - Eden - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Drużyna A II - odc. 19, Szrotowy interes (The A - Team II, ep. 19, Chopping - Spree); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:05 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Gotuj się na święta - /5/; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Jeździectwo - Cavaliada Poznań - podsumowanie; relacja; STEREO, 16:9 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2982; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne oblicza kaczki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Klan - odc. 2658 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie - odc. 36 (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 36); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2983; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2659 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /243/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Gotuj się na święta - /6/; magazyn kulinarny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika ME w piłce ręcznej kobiet; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Cavaliada Tour 2014/15; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:09 80. Plebiscyt na 10 Najlepszych Sportowców Polski – kandydaci; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie. ABC Inwestora. /10/; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Wielki Test na Prawo Jazdy. 10 mniej. Zwolnij; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:15 Tajne stowarzyszenia. Iluminaci (Secret Societies - Myths and Realities of a Parallel World) - txt. str. 777 48'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); reż.:Kay Siering, Jens Nicolai; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:20 Frost/Nixon (Frost/Nixon) - txt. str. 777 116'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:Ron Howard; wyk.:Michael Sheen, Frank Langella, Sam Rockwell, Kevin Bacon; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Dlaczego nie! 97'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Ryszard Zatorski; wyk.:Maciej Zakościelny, Anna Cieślak, Tomasz Kot, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Anna Przybylska, Joanna Jabłczyńska, Agnieszka Warchulska, Paweł Królikowski, Jakub Wesołowski, Przemysław Cypryański; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Drużyna A II - odc. 19, Szrotowy interes (The A - Team II, ep. 19, Chopping - Spree); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Świat się kręci - /243/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:40 M jak miłość - odc. 682; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Coś dla Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 683; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Zupa z pasternaku; felieton; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1203 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 428 - Ryzyko zawodowe; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 1/26 "Groźny kaszel" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 2 - Ekwador. Quito (6); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Tabu - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Wędrówka kontynentów - Azja: życie i śmierć - odc. 2 / 5 (Voyage of continents - The tectonics of life and death - odc. 2) 50'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Yanick Rose; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 110 "Przeprowadzka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Janosik - odc. 1/13 - Pierwsze nauki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Jerzy Passendorfer; wyk.:Marek Perepeczko, Ewa Lemańska, Czesław Jaroszyński, Marian Kociniak, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Bogusz Bilewski, Witold Pyrkosz, Jerzy Cnota, Janusz Kłosiński, Janusz Bukowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:25 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:45 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 6/81; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1204 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Słodko i wytrawnie - Gofry; felieton; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1205 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 M jak miłość - odc. 1100 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 834; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:50 Roman Polański: Moje życie (Roman Polański: A Film Memoir) 90'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Niemcy, Włochy (2011); reż.:Laurent Bouzereau; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 26 (Lie to me s. II ep. The Whole Truth); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Nowa - odc. 7; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Nienarodzony (Unborn) 84'; horror kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:David S. Goyer; wyk.:Gary Oldman, Odette Yustman, Jane Alexander, Carla Gugino; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Zakończenie programu TVP Opole 06:35 Mamy to! (23)Sart-upy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Naturalnie tak - odc. 53; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Agro Kurier - odc. 101; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Rozmowa Dnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 8.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Przystanek Ziemia - odc. 66; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Święta wojna - Doktor Chart Afgański (235); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 8.12 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 AgroSzansa - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Młodzież kontra; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Małe ojczyzny - Bracia tego samego Boga; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o sóweczce: prawo drapieżnika 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Paragon - odc. 3 Porada 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Kamień, nożyce, papier - reportaż - Kaligraf; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Operacja Życie - odc. 25; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:40 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:42 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.12-Względność (pakiet 48); STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Fatima i świat - Fatima: troje pasterzy (The Three Shepherd Children) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Moje "Mazowsze"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:00 Raport z Polski - Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Łódź kreatywna - Michał Batory; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc.9 - Małe i nowoczesne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier Opolski Flesz 17:33 Pogoda Flesz 17:35 Prosto z lasu - program przyrodniczy 2012 - Prosto z lasu 20/14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych; Program prezentujący piękno polskich lasów oraz wszelkie problemy związane z ich ochroną a także zagospodarowaniem. 17:50 Aktywny samorząd - Aktywni (NIE)pełnosprawni - s. 3 odc. 5; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:05 Telewizja nieduża - odc. 34; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kurier Opolski; magazyn 18:50 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Pogoda 19:00 Rozmowa Dnia 19:10 Puls Kościoła - odc. 69; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Legendy regionalne - Legendy Regionalne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Ginące zawody - odc. 50 Władca ciepła; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:50 Dla Rodziny - odc. 3 Szkolnictwo zawodowe; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Czas reportażu - odc. 44 Pomóżmy pomagać; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Strefa Kultury - odc. 35; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 8.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 8.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:20 Sport Opolski - Sport opolski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Pogoda 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.12-Względność (pakiet 48); STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Fatima i świat - Fatima: troje pasterzy (The Three Shepherd Children) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Święta wojna - Doktor Chart Afgański (235); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Pogoda - 8.12 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Pogoda - 8.12 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:15 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Łódź kreatywna - Michał Batory; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wokół ryb 2014 - odc.9 - Małe i nowoczesne; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Saga prastarej puszczy - Opowieść o sóweczce: prawo drapieżnika 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Walencik, Bożena Walencik; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Przechodzień codzienny - 8.12-Względność (pakiet 48); STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 04:20 Fatima i świat - Fatima: troje pasterzy (The Three Shepherd Children) 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Paragon - odc. 3 Porada 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Czas na Pracę! Praca na Czasie! - odc. 56; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2834 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 634 Sezon: 12 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 635 Sezon: 12 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 562 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 31 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1993 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2763 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 20 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 333 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1994 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 396 20:05 Ja, robot 22:20 Wrobiony 0:25 Przystań 2:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1833 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4066 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 643 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1514 10:55 Szkoła Odcinek: 4 12:00 Szpital Odcinek: 5 13:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 34 14:00 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 15:00 Szkoła Odcinek: 5 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2264 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 35 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 6 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4067 20:05 Doradca smaku Odcinek: 9 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1983 20:50 Życie bez wstydu Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:50 Kto poślubi mojego syna? Odcinek: 2 22:50 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 23:50 Wybrani Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 2 0:50 Gra pozorów Odcinek: 2 1:50 Co za tydzień Odcinek: 678 2:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4067 2:40 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 220 4:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2264 Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1208 6:10 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 8 6:40 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 8 7:05 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 56 7:20 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 57 7:35 Rozmowy nieoswojone Odcinek: 4 8:10 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1208 8:15 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 2 8:45 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 1 9:15 Egzamin z przetrwania Odcinek: 2 9:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 6 10:15 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 7 10:45 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 7 11:45 Twój dom to zabójca? Odcinek: 1 12:20 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 13 12:50 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 4 13:20 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 2 14:25 Wyprawy na krańce świata Odcinek: 24 14:55 Rudy Maxa i jego Europa Odcinek: 6 15:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 41 16:00 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 16:30 Mordercze przeprawy Odcinek: 6 17:00 Teorie spiskowe Odcinek: 1 18:00 Skandaliczny magazyn historyczny Odcinek: 3 18:30 Tajemnice historii Odcinek: 4 19:00 Dramat zakładników w Manili Odcinek: 5 20:00 Zawrotne lata Odcinek: 1 21:00 Wielcy wojownicy Odcinek: 6 22:05 Ross Kemp w świecie gangów Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 23:05 Historie o duchach Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 6 0:00 Badacze natury Odcinek: 6 0:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 16 1:00 Królowie podwodnego nieba Odcinek: 8 1:25 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 8 2:00 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 23 2:30 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 8 3:00 Copernicus Odcinek: 8 3:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 65 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 46 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 8 5:00 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 17 5:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 18 TV Polonia 06:15 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret Dudek na bis cz. 1; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 W stronę piękna... - Kielce; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Janka - odc. 1 - Orły i wilki (Janka 1 Orły i wilki) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1989); reż.:Janusz Łęski; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Zofia Merle, Joanna Żółkowska, Tadeusz Horvath, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Grzegorz Wons; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama , Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia w Komie - (617) USA - Kamil; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Baron24 - odc. 7 "Kandydat na męża" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Chichot losu - odc. 1/13* - Solistka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; reż.:Maciej Dejczer; wyk.:Marta Żmuda - Trzebiatowska, Natalia Keber, Jakub Jankiewicz, Monika Kwiatkowska, Piotr Grabowski, Mariusz Drężek, Leszek Lichota, Marcin Łuczak, Urszula Grabowska, Mateusz Damięcki; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Kulturalni PL - (222); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 1089* - Przesądy; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (11); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Baron24 - odc. 7 "Kandydat na męża" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (622) Paragwaj - Damian i Lilly; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Pearl Harbor - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Studio Wschód: Murafa na polskim szlaku; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1142 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Pojednanie w Krzyżowej; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Robota na drutach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (623) Berlin - Bogumił; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Od ucha do ucha - Ucz się Jasiu; program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Kurs języka polskiego. Profesor Smok i przyjaciele - (11); widowisko; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Baron24 - odc. 7 "Kandydat na męża" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Wielkopolskie 8; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajemnica Pearl Harbor; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Robota na drutach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 10/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (623) Berlin - Bogumił; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1142; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Studencki eter; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Zakończenie dnia